Snatched Away
by SparkOfRuby
Summary: [IC]Matthew came off as shy and painfully sweet, but Feliks quickly finds out that he's not all that he seems to be.


Hello, everyone! This is a story I've been working on for a super long time but took down about a year ago. Before I keep working on it I want to post this chapter and maybe 1 or 2 others to see if anybody's interested. If people seem to like it I'll revise the rest of what I have and basically continue from where I left off.

And now onto the actual story!

* * *

Feliks checked the numbers written down on the small slip of paper that he'd kept in his pocket, then back up at the front of the house. The address was right, he was sure of that, but this couldn't be the house he was looking for. It was small and painted a light shade of beige, not what the advertisement had shown at all.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he walked up the front steps and knocked on the door anyways. Even if it was the wrong place, he was sure the owners would kindly redirect him. After a few minutes of silence, he went to knock again. As he grabbed the heavy metal ring, the door swung open and caused Feliks to stumble back, nearly falling down the steps. A boy who looked to be in his early 20's stood in the frame, red-faced. He had wavy blond hair almost down to his chin and thick framed glasses that had a noticeably large scratch on one of the lenses.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" He asked, walking down the steps to help him stand up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Are you Matthew Kirkland?" Feliks asked, trying to glance into the room behind him.

"Yeah, I'm assuming you're Feliks then," he said. "Come on, we can talk in the kitchen." Feliks nodded and followed Matthew into the small kitchen area. A tall pitcher of water was sitting out on a round wooden table, leaving rings on the tablecloth. He took a seat opposite Matthew and silently looked around the room. It didn't look much like he'd described over the phone. Maybe that's why the outside looked so off to him? Matthew poured a glass and slid it over to him.

"So you're interested in rooming?" Feliks turned around and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I've been trying to find a roomie for literally like, half a year," That was a lie, it had only been two months, but it felt much longer than that. Everyone he found always declined or lived with a group of people already. He didn't understand why it was so hard to find a single person to live with. Matthew just chuckled a bit and fidgeted with a bracelet clasped around his wrist. Feliks took a sip of his drink that tasted strangely good, almost like sugar and maybe some sort of fruit, hoping that he'd break the silence between them. He hated trying to make small talk. Luckily, Matthew spoke up again.

"What made you want to move up here? I mean, it's a pretty empty place," he said, glancing out the window. It was a pretty small town, and it didn't have much. Most of the stores were all in the same strip mall (if you could really call it that), and the rest of the buildings were almost exclusively housing. Nothing glamorous or special, really.

Feliks thought for a moment. Why did he choose this place? Besides the fact it was the only nice house that let him in. "I guess because I never really liked being in crowded places, I couldn't live in a city or anything like that. And it's close to my parents, so that's kind of a bonus." He almost wanted to add 'because I'm terrified of living alone' but he decided not to.

Matthew nodded in silence, leaving Feliks unsure how to continue the conversation. He fidgeted for a moment and then asked: "Why Doesn't the house look like the pictures?" As soon as he said it, Feliks felt rude for blurting it out. However, Matthew didn't seem to mind at all and just smiled.

"I used to have a roommate, but they moved out awhile ago. That was the house from the last ad I put out before I did some redecoration." While Feliks wanted to ask why he didn't just update the page, he kept his comment to himself.

"Well," Matthew said, looking down at his jewellery once more, "I mean I guess as soon as you want you can move in…"

"Really?" They'd talked a little before he came here, but he didn't expect Matthew to agree so quickly. He didn't even know if he really wanted to move in yet. Well, that was a bit of a lie, but still. Things had just seemed a little bit…off to him since he came here. It was no doubt a nice place with a fairly nice owner, but could he really trust a man he just met for the first time 20 minutes ago? Ice clinked in the bottom of Feliks' glass as he finished off the last of his drink.

Matthew stood up and grabbed it from the table. "Here, I can clean up out here. Why don't you look around the house a little bit more?" Feliks was about to say that everything looked perfectly clean already, but instead, he just nodded and wandered out to the living room, confused. Maybe he was just a neat freak. It would explain why he was so strange, for lack of a better word.

He made his way through the house, looking through all of the rooms, and even taking a glance in the attic. The house looked like new, better than his own even. It would definitely make a nice to place to live, but he couldn't help but feel some sort of bad vibe radiating around the house. He shook the thoughts off as his anxiety nagging at him. After wandering around for a bit, Feliks started to feel a little lightheaded and decided he should try to find Matthew, and let him know he was going home. He almost tripped on one of the chairs in the dining room and stumbled into the wall trying to keep his balance. His stomach was twisting into knots and he felt like he was about to vomit. Out of the corner of his eye, Feliks saw Matthew walk in, carrying a plastic bag. Feliks floundered for words, but he couldn't make any sound.

When he finally did say something, he couldn't hear his own voice. It was like he was talking underwater, muffled and distorted. Matthew wrapped an arm around his shoulders and helped him keep his balance.

"You look really sick," he said, trying to help him into the living room. "Do you wanna lie down or something?" Feliks nodded, trying to keep himself up. It was hard to hear anything, and his vision was starting to blur. Feliks wanted to go home, but there was absolutely no way he could drive like this. He felt Matthew set him down on the couch, where he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Why was he so sick all of a sudden? Was it the food he'd had before coming over? It made the most sense, even though Feliks himself was having some trouble with making any sensible thoughts at the moment. Slowly, he let himself sink back into the cushions and fall asleep.

—-

When he came to, he was laying a bed with a heavy quilt on top of him. His head hurt and both his arms had fallen asleep. He tried to pull the blanket off of him but found he couldn't move his hands. They were stuck behind his back like something was holding them there. Confused, Feliks sat up, looking around. He was up in the attic, but he was sure that he'd been in the living room before. Maybe Matthew moved him up here?

Feliks had no clue how he had got there, or how long he had been passed out, but he knew he needed to leave- now. When he went to stand up, he couldn't move his legs right and fell to the floor with a crash, still, semi entangled in the blanket. He groaned and looked at his feet. He could see a thick piece of rope was wrapped around his ankles, binding them together.

Feliks started to panic, kicking at the air in an attempt to loosen the rope. It worked a little bit, but not enough to free himself. He started to look around if there was anything he could use, scissors maybe? But what he was going to do if he did find anything? His hands were probably tied up the same way. He wondered if he was left alone in the house. He didn't know what scared him more, the fact that he might've been abandoned like this or that the person who did this to him was still here. Then another thought came to his mind. Where was Matthew? Was he in the same position as he was?

"M-Matthew?" Feliks called out shakily. He hoped that Matt wasn't hurt, even though he didn't know if he was even still here or not. The stairs creaked slowly as Feliks heard someone climbing up to the room he was in. His heart stopped, skipping every other beat. The curtain to the room he was in swished open to reveal Matthew walking in, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Matthew! What the hell happened?" Feliks asked frantically. A part of was relieved to see that Matthew seemed to be unharmed, but he also confused as to why he was tied up, but not him.

"You're awake? I thought maybe you would stay asleep for a little while longer, you looked pretty bad before you got knocked out," he commented, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just get this rope off of me- Please!"

"Well, I kinda put that there for a reason," Matthew said, looking down at him, "I don't get why I'd take them off for you," He giggled when Feliks gave him a horrified look.

"You did this?" he asked incredulously. Matthew wouldn't, he was too nice. It was just a sick joke. He'd let him go and Feliks would go home and forget about the trip.

"Well I did just admit it," he replied with a shrug. "Don't worry about it though, you won't have to wear them for long." Feliks flinched when he saw Matthew get up and walk towards him. He grabbed his arms and began to drag him across the room. Feliks squirmed and kicked, trying to get free. Matthew was a lot stronger than he looked and kept a strong hold on him, even digging his nails into his skin until it stung. Finally, in a fit of desperation, he screamed as loud as he could. It hurt his throat, but he tried to yell a little louder after every breath he took. Matthew didn't try to do anything, he just dropped him back onto the floor in front of a huge dusty bookshelf until he was silent again. When Feliks stopped to look up at him, Matthew spoke.

"Nobody's going to be able to hear you, ya know," he said, watching Feliks swallow hard. He went to the side of the shelf and pushed it towards the wall, struggling with how heavy it was. It made a horrible sound as it dragged across the hardwood, but Matthew finally had pushed it completely aside, so that it revealed the wall underneath. For a second, Feliks didn't know what he was doing, but then he noticed that there was an open hole in the wall. It wasn't very big, but there were more cracks all around it. It sort of looked like an entrance that had been cut into the wall itself.

He watched, too confused to do anything but lie there as Matthew yanked at the piece of the wall until it popped open, dust flying everywhere. Cold air seeped out, making Feliks shudder and goosebumps rise on his arms. The room behind was empty except for another little door surrounded by insulation. Matthew took him inside, Feliks' struggles doing nothing to help him.

Without closing the first, the other door got pulled open to reveal a very rotten looking staircase that looked built into the walls. When Matthew started to drag him again, this time towards the stairs, Feliks threw himself around as violently as he could. For just a moment Matthew lost his grip, but it didn't really matter. Feliks tried to squirm back but didn't make it even across to the threshold before he was picked up again.

They went down the set of stairs carefully so that they didn't end up falling to the bottom. He thought about pushing Matthew down, but every time he did so much as turn his head, Matthew stopped and wrenched his arm back. Tears overflowed and slid down his cheeks as he thought of all the horrible things that might happen. He remembered his mom being so worried about meeting some stranger, and how he told her he'd be fine. This was something you hear on the news, something your parents warn you about. It wasn't ever supposed to happen to him.

It seemed to take forever to reach the bottom, and he had no idea where they were or how they even got here. It seemed like they were inside the walls. Or at least, they had been. Feliks heard something metal being moved around, and a soft light came from inside what looked to be another room. He was dragged inside, and Feliks felt sick all over again.

It was big, and the walls were made of some sort of foam. A large chest was pushed up against one of the corners, and the light he saw was a big round bulb hanging from the ceiling, a tiny beaded chain hanging down. What really scared him were the eyes. There were people in there, staring. There were others, chained up and staring at them, scared. His heart dropped through his stomach and to the cement floor.

How long had they been here? How long would he be here? Oh God, what if he never made it out? He was sobbing, partially out of fear and partially out of anger at himself. He should've known there was something wrong! Maybe if he had said something he wouldn't be stuck in a house with a psychopath. Feliks was so lost in conflicting thoughts and a lingering state of pure shock, he didn't even feel himself being pulled across the floor once more until he felt his head hit the back of the wall. When Matthew kneeled down at his ankles, Feliks snapped.

"Get away from me you psycho!" He screeched, attempting to kick Matthew in the face. He was close, but it would've worked better if he hadn't been restrained; although that was probably exactly the reason why he was tied up in the first place. Matthew fell back with a scowl and jumped back up almost immediately. He slammed Feliks back, luckily only succeeding in stunning the other as the walls weren't tough enough to cause any long lasting damage. Feliks squirmed and kicked, even trying to bite at him in hopes he could hurt him at least a little bit.

With a deadly serious look, Matthew leant in so their noses were almost touching. Feliks shrunk back, now too intimidated to do anything.

"Don't push it," he growled before moving back to Feliks' legs. He nodded, starting to shake. Something had gleamed in his eyes that made Feliks become willing to do anything so long as he wouldn't get hurt. Maybe if he kept his mouth shut and listened, Matthew wouldn't hurt him, right? Surely he would leave him alone. Feliks felt a surge of blood rush into his feet and he flexed his toes. However, his hands still were swelling and hurting.

Matthew stood up and slowly made his way over to the big chest, leaving Feliks somewhat unbound and alone. This was his chance, the doors were open and his legs were free. It seemed like the perfect opportunity! Even so, Feliks stayed put. The fear of what would happen if Matthew caught him (which he most likely would anyway) overruled the voice of bravery telling him to run. He had spent so much time fighting with himself that by the time he even considered getting up, Matthew was back.

In one hand, he carried a large metal collar, the ones made with long chains already hooked on for bulky guard dogs. The other object was a pair of metal handcuffs, opened up. Feliks felt his chest pound and everything his body do somersaults all at once. Fear numbed his thoughts as the cold metal of the collar clamped around his neck, and in an instant, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was panting, gasping for air, even though he wasn't being choked.

If Matthew noticed (he must've, he was bent right over him,) he didn't try and do anything. He just hooked the end chain into a knob that Feliks hadn't even noticed before, leading from the wall to him. Once that was done, his hands were loose and being re-bound with the cuffs in front. The chain wasn't very long, so he was restricted to crawling around the small space he could. Nothing felt real anymore, he didn't notice anybody, not even Matthew. Feliks took sharp breaths in, short ones out in his state of panic.

Speaking of Matthew, he saw as he gave a once over the room before disappearing through the doorway without a word. The only sound he made was when he shut the door tightly, leaving everybody behind in the nearly silent room- silent beside Feliks' hyperventilating. He flinched back when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, and he suddenly began to beg.

"Please, leave me alone, just go away-" he sobbed, as the arms pulled him closer, "I don't want to- please, just please,". He felt himself being pulled into an embrace, and he cried into the stranger's chest as hands rubbed up and down his back. When he stopped and caught his breath, Feliks felt utterly drained. He pushed himself away and curled up, hiding his face. He prayed that he'd be awake in his bed at home, and it was really just his mother pulling him into a hug. He fell asleep shivering, and didn't dream for the entire night, convinced that none of this had really happened.

* * *

And that's it! Please let me know if you like it so far, and I'll most likely post some more in the next couple of days. Thank you all for reading ^w^


End file.
